Leviathan
The Leviathan is a giant sea serpent which appears in the oil derrick at the beginning of Conduit 2.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 It serves as the first boss of the game. The Leviathan is identified as the cause of the mysterious real-life disappearances of several ships and planes that entered the Bermuda Triangle. Conduit 2 campaign The creature is first seen briefely in the opening cinematic swimming up from a sunken spaceship towards the Trust Oil Platform. Later, once Michael Ford manages to catch up with John Adams the creature reveals itself and destroys a conduit Adams used to escape. The leviathan appears many times more through the mission attacking all the crew of the trust platform. After realizing that the leviathan is the only way to get off the platform, Prometheus tells Ford to deactivate several devices called "primers" all over the place to attract the creature to the ASE. Once the final primer is activated, the Leviathan arises and Prometheus tells Michael to stay quiet so the creature can eat them, however Ford decides to engage the Leviathan in a battle instead. The battle The leviathan boss battle consist of three stages. In all stages, normal weapons will not harm it, so the player will have to use several turrets to damage it. On first phase, Ford must shoot several weak points on the creature's head. On second phase, the mouth of the leviathan becomes vulnerable to the turret fire. After dealing enough damage the third stage begins and all turrets become harpoon launchers. Ford must first attach one harpoon to the leviathan's throat and then race to another turret and shoot another harpoon to create a electrical current between the two, defeating the leviathan instantly. Other soldiers will appear from time to time to make things harder. After apparently killing the creature, Mr Ford will look over the edge of the platform and the leviathan will rise up once again and eat him. After awakening, Mr. Ford will find himself within a strange place and the leviathan is found seemingly lifeless on the floor. Later, in the 5th mission, when Ford goes to restore the power on Atlantis, he will be back at the place where the he woke up, but the Leviathan won't be anywhere to be found. This may indicate that the creature survived and returned to the ocean. Trust Archives Electrical Research Data Research 07465 Subject: "Omega 3" The tentacle retrieved from the remains of DSV 16 shows fantastic details of the interior workings of the bio-weapon. Of note are the super-conductive nerve pathways, likely leading to some form of energy core. If the heavy armor of the bio-weapon can be defeated, it is likely that high applications of electric current, in the range of 1021 gigawatts, would disable, or even destroy it. Quotes John Adams: "Do you hear that Mr. Ford? That's the sound of the Leviathan! My victory, and your defeat!" Michael Ford: "Are you sure of this "Leviathan does us a favor" plan?" Prometheus: "While not my first choice, the Leviathan will get us off this rig, and if we do it right, we won't lose any significant body parts." Michael Ford: "Significant body parts? Aren't you a disembodied alien in a ball!?" Trust Soldier: "So, why do we have to kill this snake thing?" Another Trust Soldier: "Its not a snake, its a serpent. Killing it is critical to Lord Adams plans." Gallery 20628Conduit-2-E3_online3.jpg E3-2010-Conduit-2.jpg 5261826807 8ed0d575df o.jpg Appearances *''Conduit 2 '' References Category:Conduit 2 bosses Category:Conduit 2 bosses Category:Conduit 2 missions Category:Oil Rig Category:Atlantis